Nanny Dearest Extended Scenes
by kareeenx
Summary: This will be a two-shot and will consist of an adaptation of the Willifer scenes in Nanny Dearest.
1. Chapter 1

**I know a few of you have already written Nanny Dearest stories but I couldn't help myself :) I'm going to extend on the beginning and the ending of the episode. This will be a two-shot only. Enjoy!**

JJ tested the water in the tub to make sure it was the right temperature. _"Perfect" _she thought.

"No, daddy! I don't want a bath!" Henry half whined, half laughed as he ran away from Will. He darted upstairs managing to escape from his father but ran into someone much worse.

"Gotcha!" Henry had ran straight into JJ's arms and she squeezed his cute little cheeks. "Come on, buddy." she guided him through her bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom. "In you get." JJ helped Henry undress and lifted him into the bathtub.

"Bubbles!" Henry squealed excitedly.

"Bubbles! Now isn't this the best bath ever?" JJ said enthusiastically as she sat on the edge of the tub and lathered up some shampoo onto the palms of her hands.

Henry proceeded to splash the water and watched it fly out of the tub. He giggled and smeared bubbles on JJ's top as she leaned over him to wash his short blonde hair.

"What are you doing, mister?" she tickled his underarms and Henry slid to the back of the bathtub. "Alright, why don't you show mommy how you can swim under water?" JJ suggested knowing it would be the only way to get the shampoo rinsed from his hair.

JJ watched Henry, impressed at how brave he was getting. Suddenly Henry shot up and out of the water brining most of the bubbles and water with him. The water splashed over JJ and she turned her face away smiling.

"Buddy!" JJ gasped. "Let's keep the water in the tub. Okay?" she shook her hands over the bathtub to get the bubbles off of herself. "Five more minutes," JJ let out a chuckle. "and then mommy's gotta get ready for work." Henry kneeled up in the tub towards JJ and she squeezed his cheeks smiling at him.

"Why do you always go to work, mommy?" Henry sat back down in the bath.

JJ felt a touch of guilt and sadness take over her. "Well, um..." she looked down and played with the bubbles. "Because there's people out there who need my help but I will be back soon." she reassured her son as she rearranged the bubbles around him

"How many days?" Henry looked up at JJ with his bright blue eyes.

Her face dropped. "I don't know, buddy. I wish I did but..." JJ noticed Henry's attention was now focused on the doorway. She heard Will make a noise at Henry and looked at him before turning back to her son. "I _promise _I will be back as soon as I can." JJ emphasised the promise towards Will and tickled Henry's tummy. "And we always keep our promises, right?"

"Yeah!" Henry said moving around in the water.

"Yeah." JJ repeated. "Okay, so you need to promise that you're going to be a good boy for daddy while I'm gone." JJ pointed at Will who tilted his head towards Henry waiting for his answer.

Will opened his mouth wide making a face at Henry. "Gimme a high five." Will said in his deep, sexy accent raising a hand full of bubbles for Henry. Henry smacked his hand as hard as he could against Will's and gasped with the force.

The bubbles flew all over JJ causing both JJ and Will to shout "OH!"

Henry giggled vigorously looking between both of his parents.

JJ leaned forward and tickled him. "You little monster." Henry continued to laugh and Will pulled the plug out of the tub.

"I'll dry the boy off, you go get ready." Will kissed JJ's cheek and then wrapped a towel around Henry who was smiling.

Will was picking out clothes for Henry to wear as Henry ran about the room in his underwear. "You're gonna make yourself dizzy, bud." Will laughed and pulled Henry towards him and helped him get dressed.

Will came downstairs to the smell of sweet coffee and the sight of his beautiful wife. "Hey, beautiful." he wolf whistled and leaned himself against the kitchen door frame.

JJ turned and smiled at him before filling her coffee mug. "Where's Henry?" she picked up her work bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Playing." Will smiled and pulled JJ by the hips close to him. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers giving her a deep, meaningful kiss.

"Mmm." she moaned as their lips parted. "I love you."

"I love you too." Will was about to give JJ another kiss.

"I love you three!" Henry jumped up and down beside his parents while laughing.

JJ knelt down to Henry's level and kissed him. "We love you four."

**So, did you like? I will probably post chapter two tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is my version of the Nanny Dearest ending, and since you all like it so much it is nice and long!**

JJ arrived home at 9pm that night and was very eager to see her little boy. She flicked the light switch on at the top of the stairs and quickly put her briefcase down before swiftly moving towards Henry's room. JJ pressed her ear against his room door, listening for any sound of life coming from inside the room. She silently opened it and poked her head around smiling at the sight of a peaceful sleeping Henry.

JJ leaned over Henry, placed a soft kiss on his forehead and brushed his short fringe away from his face. While contently listening to his breathing for a few moments, JJ barely noticed Will creep up to Henry's room.

"Hey." Will whispered. JJ looked up and smiled. Will smiled back, "Welcome home."

JJ switched Henry's bedside lamp off and approached Will intently, grabbing him and kissing him.

Will was taken aback from the urgency JJ showed but kissed her back with just as much passion. He pulled back for some air and looked directly into her eyes, breathing deeply "I missed you too." he said.

JJ had her eyes locked on Will's lips, desperate for more. She smiled at his words and their lips met again in another romantic kiss. Will traced JJ's shoulder with his hand then placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before embracing her in a tight hug.

"We're gonna wake up that boy." he said in his deep, cajun accent that she oh so loved.

JJ let out a quiet laugh and glanced over to their sleeping son. Will took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"So how bad was the case?" Will was still holding onto JJ's hand as he escorted her into their bedroom.

"We caught the nanny killer. I shot him." JJ sat on the bed.

"Did he survive?"

"No. I shot him in the head." she let out a deep sigh and flopped back onto the bed.

"The bastard deserved it, cher."

"Yeah. So," JJ sat back up and and smiled at Will. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Will nodded. "Do you want company?" he asked raising a brow. And with that JJ leaped from the bed and ran to the bathroom, Will right behind her.

**/**

"JJ! JENNIFER!" Will shook her abruptly. "Wake up."

JJ shot up from her sleep with tears flooding from her eyes and sweat pouring from her forehead.

"It was a dream, babe. Just a dream." Will embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"I shot him..." JJ stated as a matter of fact.

"I know you did, Jayje."

"I didn't even blink. I killed the man without blinking, Will. I felt nothing!" her voice began to shake as did her body.

"Hey! Hey, listen to me." he cupped her face in his hands. "Alright?"

JJ nodded and caught her breath back.

"Yes you killed someone, but that _someone _was a serial killer. He tortured those nannies without even blinking. He made their lives hell. He killed all those innocent women and left two traumatized for the rest of their lives. So don't you _dare,_ Jennifer Jareau, feel any guilt or remorse for pulling that trigger. You saved lives. You gave a lot of families peace. You are _amazing._ Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes." a tear trickled down her cheek and Will wiped it away softly.

"Good. Now why don't you get some sleep?"

JJ brushed her hair back with her fingers and looked at Will. A look that Will knew too well. "I'm not really tired anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Really." she bit her lip and scanned her eyes down his body.

"Well then, we better get you tired Agent Jareau." Will flipped her onto her back and hovered over her, meeting her lips with his.

_**/**_

Morning arrived too soon for the couple as they rolled out of bed after an hours sleep when they heard Henry calling for his daddy.

JJ opened Henry's door and peaked her head in. "Did I hear someone calling for his daddy?"

"MOMMY!" he bounced out of bed directly into JJ's arms.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mommy!" JJ laughed as Henry wrapped his small arms around her neck, almost stopping her breathing.

"Alright, buddy. How does pancakes for breakfast sound?"

"Did I hear 'pancakes'?" Will came up behind them and kissed JJ's neck before taking Henry from her and flinging him up into the air causing him to burst into a fit of giggles.

"You sure did. And you're the chef." JJ laughed.

Will caught Henry in his arms and flung him over his shoulders. "Alright, bud. Breakfast time."

"Bweakfast!" Henry cheered.

_It's so good to be home._ JJ thought to herself while following her boys downstairs.

"Mommy, me and daddy went to the park yesterday!"

"The park?" JJ made a shocked expression.

"Yeah and I pwayed on the swings and slide down the slide!" Henry informed JJ as he climbed onto the kitchen chair.

"Wow! That sounds like so much fun!" JJ pushed his chair in closer to the table and kissed his head of blonde hair.

"It was. I wished you were there too, mommy. Why didn't you come?" Henry's voice had suddenly dropped from a high pitched excited tone to an upset one.

"Mommy had to work, buddy, remember?" she glanced at Will frying the pancakes.

"I forgot." Henry lowered his head and JJ set down her cup of coffee before crouching down to him.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm home now. And we're going to have lots and lots of fun, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah."

"Alright, delicious pancakes coming right up for the best boy in the whole wide world!" Will announced as he placed a stack of two chocolate chip pancakes down in front of Henry.

Henry's face lit up and he clapped his hands. "Mmm."

JJ and Will both laughed before sitting down to their breakfast too.

**/**

JJ was tying Henry's shoe laces when Will came upstairs. "Guess who got the day off?"

JJ turned around and smiled widely at Will. "Really?"

"Really. I don't have to be back in until 9am on Monday."

"Well, what do you know Henry? You have your daddy and I all to yourself." she helped him down from the bed and followed him out to the room where she met Will in the hall. "What do you wanna do today, buddy?"

"Can we pway hide 'n' seek?" Henry tugged on both of Will's and JJ's hand.

They both laughed at his plea and as if they had practiced they both said "Sure we can."

"YAY! Daddy you're the finder." Henry ran away downstairs to find his best hiding spot.

"I'm the finder." he told JJ and she stuck her tongue out.

"I better go hide then..." she said flirtatiously.

"You better gimme a kiss first."

JJ bit her lip while smiling at him and stepped away slowly. "You have to find me first!" she too disappeared downstairs.

Will shook his head before letting out a deep chuckle. "Alright!" he said loud enough for them to hear. "One... two... three..."

JJ found Henry hiding in the front closet covering his mouth trying to hold in his laughter. "Can mommy hide in here too?"

"Yeah but be quiet, okay?" Henry held his finger to his lips and shushed. JJ copied his actions and pulled him onto her lap.

"Nine... TEN! Ready or not, here I come, don't blame daddy if you get caught!" Will chanted throughout the house as he made his way downstairs.

Henry giggled while fidgeting in JJ's lap. "Shhh, we don't want daddy to find us." she whispered in his small ear and Henry then covered his mouth.

Will heard quiet voices from the closet. "Hmm, I wonder where they could be..." he played along. "Could they be behind the couch?" Will looked behind the sofa. "No... well I don't know where they have gone." he sounded as if he was going to give up and this caused Henry to shout abruptly.

"We're in here, daddy!" Henry obviously still didn't understand the concept of 'Hide 'n' Seek'.

Will swung the closet door open. "Aha, gotcha!"

Henry squealed and ran out of the closet, through Will's legs and danced around the living room.

JJ laughed intently at Henry as Will pulled her onto her feet. "Well, you found me."

"I found you." Will wrapped his arms around JJ's body and kissed her tenderly.

JJ moaned against his lips and then enveloped her arms around Will's neck while opening her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss.

**/**

"Sometimes I forget how much work it takes to entertain Henry." said JJ as she lay on the couch with her head on Will's lap.

Will grinned before knocking back a swig of his beer. "Tell me 'bout it."

"I wouldn't change him for the world though. Or a packet of cheetos." she joked.

"Cheetos? Are you sure about that one?" Both of them laughed before a long silence filled the room.

"I am glad to be home." JJ finally said and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're home too, cher." Will stroked her hair and watched as she blissfully breathed in and breathed out.

**Well, that's it. I would love to make this more than a two-shot but I don't really see the point. I'll no doubt be posting a lot more fluffy one-shots like this so be on the look out! I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


End file.
